The new cultivar of raspberry plant was developed from the hybridization of the selection xe2x80x98Gloriaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,067) as the seed parent with the selection xe2x80x98N257.1xe2x80x99 (an unpatented variety) as the pollen parent. The parents were crossed in 1994, whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Watsonville, Calif. in 1994. The new cultivar was selected from these seedlings in 1995 for its excellent fruit firmness, fruit structure, and flavor. The new cultivar has been asexually propagated by in vitro shoot tip culture, root sucker division and root cuttings at the Cassin Ranch in Santa Cruz county, Calif. and has been shown to maintain the desired and distinguishing characteristics after propagation over several generations.
The present invention provides a new and distinct cultivar of red raspberry plant named xe2x80x98Dulcitaxe2x80x99. The cultivar is botanically identified as Rubus idaeus L. The xe2x80x98Dulcitaxe2x80x99 red raspberry plant produces a primocane crop which begins in mid to late July and continues until mid-October. The floricane crop begins in late May and continues until late July. Both the primocane and floricane yields are high relative to other comparable varieties. The fruit of xe2x80x98Dulcitaxe2x80x99 is notably quite firm and very consistent with regard to its size and shape throughout its harvest period. The flavor is sweet and the fruit of xe2x80x98Dulcitaxe2x80x99 separates easily from its receptacle.